Storyline 1 Part 7: New Beginnings
by bookworm144
Summary: A battle has been won. A great victory has been made? But what is to come afterwards? New experiences? New relationships? Perhaps...


Title: Digimon Tamers: New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Tamers, or any other pertinent aspects of the franchise

* * *

><p>It is a new beginning for Henry Wong. Thanks to Terriermon and Takato's intervention, the young boy has learned how to go on in spite of his fears, and has vowed to make a new beginning; not living fearfully in the past, but looking to a bright, promising future.<p>

In order to commemorate this happy event, the three make their way toward the Matsuki's Bakery, where yet another surprise awaits…

* * *

><p>Henry: Why are the lights turned off in here? Doesn't your parents' bakery not close for like three more hours?<p>

Takato: Yeah. I dunno why. (flicks on light switch)

Tamers and Digimon: (springing out of nowhere) SURPRISE!

Henry: What! What's going on?

Jeri: (stepping forward) We thought it would be nice to celebrate with you guys. And since you Henry look the happiest I've seen you since the D-Reaper…

Henry: (similarly struck) But how did you know we were going to celebrate? And here, of all places?

Jeri: (shrugging) Terriermon.

Henry: Wh… Y… you mean?

Terriermon: Come on, Henry. You're smart. You can figure it out.

Henry: Th… Then all this was…?

Terriermon: (nodding) A plan to help you get back to your normal self. Yes.

Takato: You see, Henry, all of us hated seeing you so depressed like that, so we decided it you might need some help. Terriermon and I came up with most of the plan…

Jeri: I made sure that everyone was here, and that we would have the Matsuki's Bakery to ourselves…

Guilmon: And I got Takatomon's dad to make a mountain of Guilmon Bread! Yay!

Henry: (truly at a loss for words) You all did this? For me?

Terriermon: (from atop Henry's head) What are friends for? What the…? Hey!

Henry: (pulling Terriermon from his perch and into a warm embrace) Terriermon… (begins to cry again)

Terriermon: Hey! Hey! Enough with the waterworks, Henry! C'mon! You've been wet enough tonight! Look! There's Guilmon Bread!

Guilmon & Calumon: GUILMON BREEEEAAAADDDDD!

Takato: I guess that means we should eat now, before those twotake it all for theirselves. Bon appetite!

* * *

><p>Henry: (munching on Guilmon Bread) Thanks again, Takato, Terriermon. It really means a lot that you never gave up on me.<p>

Takato: (shrugging between mouthfuls) Hey, don't mention it.

Terriermon: (smiling) That's what best friends do.

Jeri: And I for one think this group has suffered long enough due to the fear of loss.

Takato: That's right, Jeri.

Henry: (smiling, takes another bite)

Takato: (after a minute more) So… Henry?

Henry: Yeah?

Takato: Aren't you going to go over and talk to Rika?

Henry: Me? But she looks like she's talking with Suzie and Lopmon. Why would I want to—?

Takato: (knowingly) Why? For the same reason I like to talk to Jeri.

Henry: What?

Jeri: (putting an encouraging hand on Henry's arm) Go on, Henry. It's pretty obvious you like her.

Henry: (stuttering) But I… She's just a… (defeated) Is it really that obvious?

Takato, Jeri, & Terriermon: (simultaneously) Yeah.

Henry: Then you think I should go for it?

Terriermon: Don't be so thick, Henry! Of course you could!

Takato: (urging) Go on.

Jeri: And she likes you too. What else matters?

Henry: She does…?

* * *

><p>Henry: (pushing his plate away and walking to the other side of the table) Hey, Rika?<p>

Rika: (surprised at being addressed) Yeah, Henry? What's up?

Suzie: (euphoric) Henwy! I'm so, so, so, so happy your back!

Henry: Me to.

Suzie: And you're going to stay like this for a while?

Henry: Yes, Suzie. For a long while. Would it be okay with you if I borrowed Rika for a couple of minutes?

Suzie: (catching her brother's eye) Sure. C'mon, Lopmon. Let's go see what Calumon's doing.

Rika: (after Suzie leaves for a different part of the bakery) So?

Henry: (taking a seat) I just wanted to say hi. And thanks. I haven't had the chance to talk to you the entire evening.

Rika: So? There's a lot of people here.

Henry: True. But I still feel bad for not talking to you sooner. How can I make it up to you?

Rika: (shrugs) What did you have in mind?

Henry: (getting to his feet and offering Rika his hand) Come with me.

Rika: (suspiciously) Why?

Henry: (smiling, a little mischievously) You'll see…

* * *

><p>Takato: (watching from across the room) And there they go.<p>

Jeri: (following suit) How long before they finally come back in, do you think?

Takato: I don't know, Jeri. But whatever happens, it's about time.

Jeri: They'll make such an adorable couple together!

Takato: And they are perfect for each other.

Jeri: Just like you and me?

Takato: Just like you and me.

Terriermon: (interrupting) Henry and Rika, sittin' in a tree; K-I-S-S-I-N-

Takato & Jeri: (placing their hands firmly over Terriermon's mouth) Sssshhhhh!

Terriermon: Mmmmpphhh?


End file.
